


Frío

by menudaputamierda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menudaputamierda/pseuds/menudaputamierda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La muerte sigue siendo extraña, hasta para quien ha visto de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Esta ship va a acabar con mi vida.   
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Estaba fría.

En otro tiempo, sus mejillas hubieran ardido como ardía la hoguera que vigilaba los barracones por la noche, como cuando la nieve calaba los muros y sólo tenían unos labios donde respaldarse.  
Sí, probablemente en otro tiempo, sus ojos le hubieran mirado, como tantos otros amaneceres había hecho anteriormente, cuando el sol acariciaba las sábanas donde ambos dormían, puede que abrazados, aunque nadie lo supiese.

Pero ahora Petra Ral estaba fría. Fría como la humanidad estaba, como los sueños que se rompían a merced del viento. Sus manos, que antaño tanto había acariciado y observado minuciosamente, permanecían inertes y fuertemente agarradas a la espada.

“Qué manera tan bella de morir.” No pudo evitar pensar. Su cara seguía siendo el reflejo de la primavera del Norte, sus ojos color avellana seguían mirando al cielo. Verdaderamente, debajo de toda la tristeza que sus pupilas podían aguantar, se guardaba para sí un poco de admiración. No todo el mundo se iba así del mundo, y hasta en el último momento no había dejado de ser preciosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sujetándola? Había perdido el sentido de la orientación. Total, no era el único del escuadrón que lloraba a algún amigo o que se deprimía mirando el muro que pronto volverían a cruzar. En verdad, nada le diferenciaba de los demás soldados. Comandante, cabo, capitán… eran simples nombres que a la hora de la verdad no servían de nada; porque si algo había aprendido todos estos años es que cualquiera podía morir ahí fuera.

Era otro más que había sobrevivido a otros tantos y que iba a morir como otros muchos. Qué más da que fuese capitán o parásito, apenas entendía las muecas de sorpresa de los demás cuando le vieron agachado, abrazando al inerte cuerpo de Petra, durante horas. Sí, a veces era un violento, despreocupado, casi rozando el humor negro, pero frente a ella siempre había sido como era: alguien cansado de vivir, cansado de la vida, que no tenía nada más que los brazos de ella y tres o cuatro promesas de venganza.

¿Acaso nadie se había dado cuenta? Todo a su alrededor era incredulidad. Volvió a bajar la mirada hasta los párpados de la joven. De un suave toque los cerró, rozando de nuevo su inerte y pálida piel. _Diablos, esto es inaguantable_. Quiso besarla por última vez, como en verdad pocas veces lo había hecho. Decirla que todo iba bien, que todo iba a estar bien y que no debía de seguir temiendo más. Prometerla que sí, que la próxima vez que viese a su padre pediría su mano, porque ya era tiempo de sentar la cabeza a sus 34 años y hacer algo más productivo que matar titanes.

Tal vez Petra lloraría al oír tales palabras. La idea de casarse siempre había permanecido oculta en su mente. En verdad, a Levi no se le daba bien la gente, ni la confianza hacia los demás. Pero con ella era diferente. No la amaba porque, para él, el amor era algo que no existía más allá de las Óperas y las novelas de caballería. Pero no podía evitar imaginarla algún día esperando en el altar, compartiendo aventuras juntos, teniéndola ahí cuando su pesimismo alcanzase la cumbre. Ambos se merecían más que el uno al otro, y sin embargo, no querían que esa mejoría llegase nunca.

“Levi” La voz de Erwin sonó a sus espaldas. “Déjalo ya.”

Pero Levi no quería dejar nada ni a nadie. Ya había perdido demasiado durante toda su vida. Apretó aún más sus manos alrededor de ella, como si, al abrazarla, pudiera volver a respirar. Pero ahí no se movía nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente frustrado hasta las lágrimas, oculto en los cabellos de la chica de la sonrisa eterna.

“Levi” Volvió a insistir el Comandante. “Es una orden, déjalo.”

Se giró hacia su amigo, dejando al aire su rostro rojo y arrugado por el llanto. Erwin permaneció estático, observando a su compañero con un gesto de cierta lástima.

-No entiendes que no puedo hacerlo, Erw… -Su voz se quebró antes de terminar la frase. Diablos, en ese instante él mismo se hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara, parecía un niñato que apenas había vivido nada, no el Cabo de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Se daba verdaderamente asco, era nauseabundo.

-Entiendo todo lo que puedo entender, pero los muertos son muertos, tú mismo sueles decirlo. Petra ya no está ahí, será mejor que te despejes y vayas a dar un paseo, por tu propio bien y el bien de la salud mental del pelotón.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. Cuando volviese, su cuerpo no estaría allí. Volvió a mirar a su amada. Respiró hondo.

“Todo esto es culpa mía. Lo siento, de verdad, y espero que allá donde estés seas capaz de comprenderlo. Te quiero, te he querido desde siempre. No se me da bien decir esta clase de cosas, pero te quiero, y siempre te querré. No habrá otra Petra Ral.”

Hundió sus labios en la frente de la joven, se levantó y comenzó a andar sobre el prado verde, sin apenas mirar atrás, deambulando por inercia. Se sentía verdaderamente solo, pero algo dentro de él lo tranquilizaba y lo llenaba de paz. Era un hombre raro, ciertamente.

Vislumbró pronto la figura de Hanji Zoe, sentada en el suelo, alejada del bullicio del campamento improvisado. En otro tiempo hubiera huido, harto de las locuras de su compañera, pero ahora mismo necesitaba alguien que despejara su mente, aunque fuese para llenarla de odio otra vez.

Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado, arrancando un puñado de hierba y pequeñas flores del suelo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó allá, Zoe no era más que un cúmulo de penurias. Sus ojos, perdidos en alguna parte del paisaje, carecían de vida y alegría. Apenas miró a su amigo, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-El mundo es un lugar horrible –Musitó, con una voz tenue y triste, muy diferente a la que solía mostrar.

En otro tiempo, como cuando las mejillas de Petra ardían a la luz de la Luna de Enero, como cuando los titanes no eran más allá de una leyenda, como cuando la mayor preocupación era vivir bien y no salir sólo con vida; el Capitán habría afirmado tal argumento, probablemente con desgana y seguridad. Pero ahora, su cerebro estaba tan bloqueado que no era capaz de asimilar bien las palabras de Hanji, como si éstas brotaran del interior de una cueva.

Observó las pequeñas y moradas flores, apretadas en su puño. El morado era el color preferido de su pequeña soldado de ojos color avellana. Iba a ser el color del ramo de flores de la boda, aunque esto sólo lo había planeado en su mente. La luz de la aurora empezaba a regar las copas de los árboles, aproximándose la oscura noche. En verdad, era un anochecer precioso, de esos que Petra amaría ver, mientras que él le cogía de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Sí, la vida le había quitado todo, pero le había dejado lo mejor: Nada, ni los titanes, ni la guerra, podría arrebatar a su chica de su memoria. Era suya, sólo suya, y él, suyo era.

Y eso era una victoria que no necesitaba de batallas, ni de tropas, ni cañones.

- _El mundo es un lugar horrible, pero verdaderamente bello_ –Respondió Levi, haciendo pedazos las briznas de hierba que aún conservaba en sus manos.

 


End file.
